


I Don't Want You To Get Hurt

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), protective techno go brrr, self destructive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno finds out Wilbur has been using the same type of magic repressing bracelet he once severely hurt himself with.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 242
Collections: Anonymous





	I Don't Want You To Get Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's work in progress name was Protective Techno Go Brrrr

Techno opened Wilbur’s bedroom door. His brunette brother quickly pulled down his sleeve to cover a semi-familer bracelet. He’d seen it or something like it before but not on Wilbur’s wrist, on his own.

“Hey Techno, how are you.” Wilbur sounded like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Ya know Wil, for all your acting ability you are really bad at not sounding guilty.” He grabbed his brother’s arm and pulled down the sleeve.

“Techno!”

He examined the bracelet careful not to touch it. It was what he feared. He sighed and wished he hadn’t listened to Phil and had gone after the manufacturer.

Wilbur yanked his arm back pulling his sleeve back up. “What the hell, Techno?!”

_‘Wilbur said a bad word.’_

_‘Technosoft’_

_‘Technobrother’_

“You’re hurting yourself.”

Wilbur forced a laugh, “No, I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“How would you know?”

“Because I severely hurt myself with one of those, there’s a reson for the occasional wrist brace wearing.” The mix between his hybrid instincts and the voices were not helping him be calm.

“What?” Wilbur voice was small, quiet.

_Pack, Hurt, Comfort, Help_

_‘Sad Wil, no’_

He shut the door, blocking out his instincts and Chat, he sat on his brother’s bed and patted next to him.

Wilbur sat down next to him.

“When I was taken from the nether, I was put up for adoption, or a more accurate word would be sale, I was put up for sale. The people who _bought_ me also bought a bracelet like the one that’s around your wrist. I was told to never, _ever_ take it off, so I didn’t. Not even after they were killed, not when Phil took me in. It wasn’t until after I came home from a skywars match and I was pretty beaten up that Phil noticed and I told him it hurt but they told me to never take it off, did I. It’s instant relief, it’s not made for hybrids it’s made for people who want ‘normal’ kids. The cuts and bruises I had gotten took a full month to heal, even after I took it off. I still have days were the magic that once hid and dampened everything comes back and I’m _exhausted._ I don’t know why you have it on but I can tell it’s not worth it, I promise.”

“I-I just-” Wilbur started to explain.

He silently gave into his instincts and pulled Wilbur into a side hug.

“I just want to fit in,” Wilbur whispered.

“They’re all assholes though.”

_‘Technoswaer?’_

_‘What?’_

_‘Beat them up!’_

_‘Blood for the Blood God’_

Wilbur snorted and leaned his head on Techno’s shoulder.

He buried his face in his brother’s brown curls. “So what are you?”

“Hmmm? Oh, fox.”

“Cool.”

“What’s chat saying?”

“Technoswear, and yelling at you to take it off, but that’s about it.”

“Fine, I’ll take it off.”

“Thank you.”

Wilbur sat up straight, and carefully took off the bracelet, setting it on his nightstand. A pair of fox ears appeared in Wilbur’s brown hair, a fox tail appeared behind him, and his fingernails sharpened. He sighed.

“Feel better?”

Wilbur nodded, “Yeah.”

“Tired?”

Wilbur nodded.

“Sleep Wil, you’ll be okay.”

Wilbur curled into him, so he moved to lean back against the headboard. Wilbur just curled up against him again. He silently started running a hand through the brown curls in his lap. Wilbur fell asleep and he grabbed a book he had left in his brother’s room the day before.

* * *

An Hour Later

A knock sounded on Wilbur’s door and Phil poked his head in.

“Techno?”

“Hey Phil.”

“Why are you in Wilbur’s room?”

“Cause he’s asleep on me.”

Phil stepped into the room eyes widening when he saw the fox ears and tail.

He set his book aside, “He has a bracelet Phil,” He whispered.

Phil’s eyes flicked around the room until it landed on the nightstand.

“He just wants to fit in because other kids made fun of him,” His hands were shaking he stopped running a hand through Wilbur hair. Wilbur shifted and stirred so he quickly resumed.

Phil carefully sat down in the bed, “You couldn’t have know Techno.”

“I should have recognized the signs.”

“I should have to.”

They sat in silence.

“Is Tommy staying at Tubbo’s?”

“Yeah, he is. CaptainSparklez is with them, they’ll be fine.”

He nodded.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, ‘M fine.”

“You need anything?”

“Books, I’m not moving until he wakes up.”

“Anytime specific?”

“The one in my chair for sure other than that, no.”

“I’ll be right back with those.”

* * *

3 Hours Later

Wilbur shifted and stirred awake, “Tech?”

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” He set his book to the side, “Phil came in, Tommy’s staying at Tubbo’s”

“Okay,” Wilbur sound scared.

_That won’t do._ “You’re okay, do you want to go get something to eat?”

Wilbur shook his head, “Stay.”

“Course.”

A knock sounded on the door.

“Come in.”

“Why are you letting people into my room?”

“Hello Wil, how was your nap?”

“Good.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine, I’m fine.”

Phil walked over and sat down on Wilbur’s bed. “I think your lying, Wil.”

“I’m just tired.”

“His ears, tail, and hands probably ache.”

Wilbur glared at him, though he didn’t move from where he was curled up against him.

Phil nodded and carefully reached his hand out to rubbed gently st the fox ears on Wilbur’s head.

Wilbur relaxed, he just collapsed into him. He let out a high pitched sound.

He chuckled.

“Be nice Techno you were the same.”

“No I was worse, I was in pain when I took it off not just aching.”

Wilbur pushed himself further unto his side, for his brother’s comfort or his, he didn’t know.

“We should probably eat but Wil won’t like either of us leaving.”

“Yeah, I’ll be right back Wil, I’m going to get you and Tech food.” Phil removed his hand and Wilbur whined.

“You’re okay, Wil,” He took over rubbing the fox hybrid’s ears.

Phil left the room and came back soon after with two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Wilbur sat up and the two brothers ate.

Once they were finished Wilbur spoke up, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Wil,” Phil said.

“Yeah, it’s the assholes.”

Wilbur snorted again.

“Techno!”

“What? Tommy’s not here!”

_‘Technoswear’_

_‘Language’_

Phil sighed.

“I’m an adult, therefore I can swear if I want to.”

Phil sighed.

“You swear Phil,” Wilbur pointed out.

Phil just reached out and rubbed one of Wilbur’s ears.

“Cheater!” Wilbur said before he melted into Techno’s side.

“You are a cheater though Phil,” He said.

“I’m okay with that.”

After a while Phil left to set up the downstairs for movie night, notifying Tommy that hey were having one because Wilbur needed it.

“If someone does anything to you, tell me.”

“Don’t kill anyone on my behalf.”

“Wilbur.”

“I will.”

“Promise me you won’t put the bracelet back on.”

Wilbur glanced over at he bracelet.

“Wil.”

“I-I”

“Wil, please.”

Wilbur looked away from the bracelet.

“Wil, I don’t want you to get hurt, please, promise me.”

Wilbur closed his eyes, “I promise.”

“Thank you.”

Phil came back up and all three of them went downstairs.

Wilbur fell asleep quickly, curled up in between Phil and Techno.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated.


End file.
